


Leisure

by GenitalGrievous



Category: Speed Racer (2008)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-11-24
Updated: 2009-11-24
Packaged: 2018-01-16 22:14:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 356
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1363624
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GenitalGrievous/pseuds/GenitalGrievous
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written as a quick exercise to the song "The Tragic Story of Rex Racer."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Leisure

Jack “Cannonball” Taylor ran his foot leisurely along Inspector Detector’s calf, his eyes showing his smile distinctly on the edge. Detector sighed and returned the favour, gently, exhaling audibly in the heavy silence of the hotel room. They had all of the time in the world, and their lovemaking had expressed that feeling of infinity. While the silence felt oppressive at times, it was also comforting having been in the world of the courthouse all day where sound became the thick grouting filling the cracks of the mind. It was this feeling, this desire for soundless relaxation that cause the companionable silence between the two men.   
Detector smiled widely as a passing headlight creeping through the curtain caught the greys and whites in Taylor’s hair, giving a slight appearance of golden thread. He reached out and ran his thumb across Taylor’s hairline, smoothing the hair back as the magic faded away.   
It was Detector who first broke the silence. It began with another fully audible exhalation which mingled with his words almost seductively, “I had never realized how--beautiful you are,” and his name mixed with another exhalation, “Jack.”  
“And here we are, sharing so much between us, and yet there’s so much I--don’t know.” Taylor licked his lips, his voice was deep and sultry in the thick humid air, “Who is Racer X, and how did he capture you mind for so long that you wouldn’t notice--me.”  
Detector stretched his body tautly, pointing his right foot towards the foot of the bed, and luxuriating in the feeling caused by the soft cotton sheets releasing latent warmth against his body. “It’s a long story.”  
Taylor’s legs entwined with Detector’s, “I like long stories.”  
“It is probably the least interesting long story I could tell.”   
“Humour me.”  
Detector sighed, seeking out the warmth of Taylor’s hand with his own under the comforter. “Very well. My long story culminates with you and I in this bed together, but it begins more than ten years ago, with a story I’m sure you’re familiar with.”  
Taylor cocked one eyebrow.  
“It begins with the ‘Tragic Story of Rex Racer.’”


End file.
